


Eisprinzessin

by Daelis



Category: Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Eisprinzessin, F/M, Schneekönigin, Schneeprinzessin, Wintermärchen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schweißgebadet wachte Nistrim auf und im gleichen Augenblick verblasste der Traum auch schon, der ihn zu eben dem Schrei veranlasst hatte, der ihn auch geweckt hatte. Alles was blieb, war der sachte Schein des abnehmenden Mondes und die wage Erinnerung an einen dichten Eichenwald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisprinzessin

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Adventskalendermärchen: Dieses Märchen habe ich mal für einen Adventskalender geschrieben. Die Absätze zeigen euch, welche Abschnitte hinter je einem Fenster des Kalenders warteten. :) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Schweißgebadet wachte Nistrim auf und im gleichen Augenblick verblasste der Traum auch schon, der ihn zu eben dem Schrei veranlasst hatte, der ihn auch geweckt hatte. Alles was blieb, war der sachte Schein des abnehmenden Mondes und die wage Erinnerung an einen dichten Eichenwald, dessen Bäume vom Schnee bedeckt waren. Er seufzte tief und schüttelte den letzten Gedanken vom Frost aus seinem Traum ab, doch so ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen, denn trotz der Wärme, die die noch glühenden Kohlen im Ofen aussandten, fröstelte ihm. Er griff nach der Decke und wickelte sie sich um die Schultern, richtete sich auf und trat ans Fenster.

Draußen legten sich weich weitere Schneeflocken auf die schon einige Zentimeter dicke Schneedecke, die im Dunkeln der Nacht beinahe zu leuchten schien. Am Fensterglas hatten sich ein paar funkelnde Eiskristalle abgesetzt, deren verschiedene Formen im einfallenden Mondlicht glänzten als bedeckte nicht Eis sondern Diamant die Scheiben. Nistrim zog die Decke enger um die Schultern. Er konnte schon seit nunmehr fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr richtig schlafen. In jeder Nacht schreckte er auf, manchmal wie heute mit einem Schrei. Und in jeder Nacht verblieb die Frage, was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte und ihn so verschreckte. Er vermochte es nicht zu sagen.

Der Eichenwald war kaum ein Hinweis, denn die gab es rund ums Dorf praktisch überall. Sie lebten vom Wild, das sie darin jagten, heizten mit den Ästen der mächtigen Eichen und tranken das Wasser der zahlreichen klaren Wildbäche. Auch Schnee war so weit im Norden kaum der Rede wert. Sie hatten in jedem Jahr mehrere Monate lang Schnee, oft sogar Schneestürme, die dafür sorgten, dass umso seltener Wanderer sich in ihr Dorf verirrten. Doch einen Grund, irgendetwas an seiner Heimat zu fürchten, hatte Nistrim nicht. Er war hier aufgewachsen, kannte die Umgebung gut und konnte dem Himmel ansehen, ob Sturm zu erwarten war. Auch lag das Dorf am Rand eines friedlichen kleinen Königreiches, weit entfernt von gierigen Eroberern oder streitsüchtigen Adeligen und deren Ränkespielen. Das Leben hier verlief seit Jahrhunderten gleich und weitestgehend abgeschieden von der Außenwelt, denn außer dem Handelskontor der Hauptstadt, entsandte keine Kaufmannsgilde jemanden hierher in den Norden, zu gefährlich war der Weg und zu gering die möglichen Gewinne. Der Handelskontor jedoch brachte auch die Briefe und Neuigkeiten aus dem Süden mit sich, was dem Dorf viel mehr bedeutete als die Waren, die man ihnen feilbot.

Nistrim schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte wieder zu Bett gehen. Es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Die Sterne funkelten mit dem Mond um die Wette und erhellten das Firmament. Doch noch bevor er wieder auf der alten Matratze lag und die Decke über sich ziehen konnte, wusste er schon, dass er nicht wieder würde einschlafen können. Dennoch streckte er sich aus, zog die Decke zur Nasenspitze und blieb still liegen, dem heulenden Wind der am Haus vorbeizog lauschend und den Schneeflocken dabei zusehend wie sie sanft gen Boden glitten. Als ihm gerade wider seiner Erwartungen die Augen zuzufallen drohten, sah er, gerade eben so, einen hellen Schemen, der an seinem Fenster vorbeiglitt. Er schenkte dem keine Beachtung mehr, die Müdigkeit überwältigte ihn und er fiel in einen kurzen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem er nur wenige Stunden später mit einem lauten „Kikeriki!“ gerissen wurde.

Nistrim war bei Weitem kein Morgenmuffel, doch er könnte schwören, dieses vermaledeite Hahnenvieh fand besonderen Gefallen daran zu früh zu krähen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und man konnte sie auch am Horizont eben erst erahnen. Er seufzte innerlich, richtet sich dann aber doch im Bett auf und zog sich an. Besser, er erwähnte den Traum der letzten Nacht beim Frühstück nicht.

Als er in den Wohnraum seiner Familie trat, war seine Schwägerin, eine rundgesichtige, fröhliche und selbstbewusste Frau, schon dabei, ihre „Brut“ zu füttern, die aus den gerade erst 5 Jahre alten Zwillingen Thornevald und Narumda sowie dem noch kein Jahr alten Markus bestand. Allein Letzterer frühstückte ohne dabei einen Lärm zu veranstalten, als herrsche ein Rummel in dem Raum. Nistrim kam nicht umhin, sich erneut zu wundern, wie die junge Frau neben diesen drei Monstern auch noch den Haushalt und ihren Mann regeln konnte. Und nebenbei half sie sogar noch ihrer eigenen gichtkranken Mutter aus. Er grüßte sie freundlich, half ihr die Zwillinge in Schach zu halten und ihnen ihr Brot zu schmieren und frühstückte dann selbst. Sein Bruder Korentan war vermutlich noch nicht daheim. Er gehörte zur nächtlichen Dorfwache. Auch wenn zugegeben deren einzige Gegner Hasen, Rehe und selten auch mal ein einsamer hungriger Wolf waren.

Er selbst war ein ausgebildeter Jäger und sein Beruf lag ihm, das hatte er mehrfach beweisen können und es gab ihm das Gefühl, dem Dorf von Nutzen zu sein, es gab ihm einen Sinn im Leben. So stapfte er in warme Mäntel und Schuhe gehüllt in den Schnee hinaus. Er wollte schon in Richtung Wald gehen, um die Fallen des Vortages zu überprüfen, als ihm die Ansammlung von Dorfbewohnern auf dem Dorfplatz auffiel. Was all diese Leute zu dieser frühen Stunde schon aus ihren warmen Wohnzimmern in die kalte Winterluft gelockt hatte, sah er jedoch nicht. Er trat näher heran und bemerkte, dass sie alle sich um das Haus der Kräuterheilerin versammelt hatten. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten! Gerade jetzt im Winter, das wusste jeder, starben viele Leute, aber wenn so viele sich deswegen herbequemt hatten, dann musste es jemand sehr sehr wichtiges sein.

Nistrim tippte dem Schmied Malek auf die Schulter, der in der hintersten Reihe stand. „Sag, was ist geschehen? Wer ist erkrankt?“ Malek schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Niemand.“ Nun war es an Nistrim verwirrt den Kopf zu schütteln. „Niemand? Aber wieso si-?“ In diesem Moment trat die alte Kräuterheilerin aus der Hütte. „Huscht euch!“, scheuchte sie, doch die meisten blieben unsicher stehen. Sie seufzte. „Schlimme Kunde lockt doch immer noch die meisten schlichten Gemüter an.“ Einige sahen nun beschämt beiseite, doch niemand machte Anstalten zu gehen. Die Alte seufzte erneut. „Nun, wenn das so ist. Ja. Es ist wahr. Sie ist nahe. Wir haben einen schweren Winter vor uns. Und viele von uns werden ihn nicht überleben. Und nun haut ab! Der alte Kranrat braucht Ruhe!“ Nistrim sah erneut fragend zu Malek. Dieser flüsterte, „Der Alte ist heut morgen früh schreiend durchs Dorf. Faselte etwas von einer alten Legende, die nun wahr würde. War ganz aufgeregt. Er glaubt wirklich, dass die Schneekönigin naht.“ Sein Gesicht verzog sich. „Dachte erst, jetzt spinnt er völlig, aber wenn die alte Marla es auch sagt...“

Nistrim hatte genug gehört. An solche Ammenmärchen glaubte er nicht mehr, seit er das zehnte Lebensjahr vollendet hatte. Nur Narren und alte abergläubische Käuze glaubten noch daran. Und auf Malek und Marla passte diese Beschreibung beinahe perfekt. Vom alten Kranrat nicht zu sprechen. Ihn hielten eh die Meisten für verrückt. So zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, verabschiedete sich von Malek und stapfte durch den weichen weißen Schnee in den Wald hinein.

Er hatte Glück. Gleich drei Hasen und ein junges Reh hatten sich in seine Fallen verirrt. Für diese Jahreszeit war das ziemlich gute Beute. Soviel also zu harter Winter! Er befreite die toten Tiere aus den Schlingen und nahm sie noch im Wald aus, wusch das Fell in einem der klaren Bäche und trank dort auch. Inzwischen schien die Sonne strahlend am kobaltblauen Himmel und es schien ein schöner Tag zu werden.

Nachdem er seine Arbeit verrichtet hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Wann immer so viel Schnee fiel, kamen alle eher heim. Oft galt es abgedeckte Häuser zu reparieren oder sogar einen eingebrochenen Stall wieder aufzustellen, bevor wieder etwas anderes unter der schweren Last des Schnees zusammenbrach. Alles wirklich wertvolle wurde darum im Großen Saal, der dem Dorf auch als Versammlungs- und Festhallte diente, gelagert. Er war aus alten, festen Steinen erbaut und auch die Decke war steinern. Ein wandernder Steinmetz und dessen Nachkommen hatten sie vor mehr als einem Jahrhundert für viel Geld für das Dorf gebaut. Die meisten Wohnhäuser hingegen waren aus Holz, oder zumindest die Dächer.

Als Nistrim ins Dorf kam, herrschte noch immer Aufruhr. Fast das ganze Dorf hatte sich vor dem Großen Saal eingefunden. Nur Kinder sah er keine. Vermutlich waren sie, wie immer bei großen Versammlungen, bei der uralten Grisanda abgeliefert worden. Die Kinder des Dorfes liebten sie sehr und jeder schätzte sie, besonders die, die wie Nistrim und sogar dessen Vater, mit den Geschichten und Fabeln aufgewachsen waren, die die uralte Grisanda erzählte. Und Geschichten erzählen konnte sie wirklich ganz fantastisch!

Es war Malek, der seine Ankunft zuerst bemerkte und auf ihn zeigte. Nistrim winkte ihm knapp zu, denn mit der Reaktion der anderen Dorfbewohner hatte er nicht gerechnet. Sie alle drehten sich fast augenblicklich murmelnd zu ihm um. Sie tauschten vielsagende Blicke und knappe Gesten. Es wurde still.

Nistrim stockte mitten in der Winkbewegung. Er konnte sich nicht ausmalen was geschehen war, geschweige denn, was er damit zu tun haben könnte. Er hatte nichts angestellt, sich nicht ungewöhnlich verhalten, hatte weder geheiratet, noch war er Vater geworden oder hatte von seinen Träumen berichtet. Es sei denn... Es sei jemandem war etwas zugestoßen. Seine ersten Gedanken galten seinem Bruder, doch dann dachte er an das unbedachte Raufen der Zwillinge. Ein Anflug von Panik breitete sich in seiner Magengrube aus. Die drückende Stille hatte noch niemand zu durchbrechen gewagt. Nun, niemand überbrachte gerne schlechte Kunde. Doch es war weder die Kräuterheilerin noch der Leiter der Wache der an ihn herantrat, sondern der Dorfälteste, von dem es hieß er sei schon mehr als 200 Jahre alt, auch wenn das selbstverständlich nicht stimmen konnte.

Der Alte warf einen kurzen Blick über die versammelten Dorfbewohner, dann legte er eine Hand auf Nistrims Schulter und meinte „Lass uns ein Stück spazieren gehen, Junge. Hier ist es so unruhig.“ Nistrim nickte und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Er konnte noch die dumpfen Schritte der Dorfbewohner im Schnee hören.

Der Dorfälteste führte ihn zum Rand des Dorfes, schweigend, bis sie die alte Erle erreichten, die das Grab des Dorfbegründers markierte. Erst dort räusperte er sich und begann leise zu sprechen. „Sag mal, Nistrim, wie geht es deiner Familie so?“ „Gut.“ „Schön. Und den Kleinen? Immer noch so wild?“ „Ja“ „Hm.“ Der Alte zögerte. „Du hast wohl nicht zufällig in letzter Zeit seltsame... Träume, oder?“ „Träume?“ „Mh... eher Alpträume? Schnee und Wälder?“ Nistrim schluckte und nickte. Das kam seinen Träumen doch ziemlich nahe. Der Alte nickte nur wieder. „Verstehe.“ Er klang nicht überrascht. Anders als Nistrim, als dieser nachfragte „Woher wisst Ihr davon?“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor der Alte stockend zur Antwort ansetzte. „Nistrim, du kennst doch die alte Legende von der Schneeprinzessin Kaguya, oder?“ Nun war es an Nistrim zu stocken. „J-ja, das schon, aber...“ „Aber du glaubst natürlich nicht mehr an solche Geschichten.“, vollendete der Alte den Satz und ein mattes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. „Nur fürchte ich, dass in jeder Geschichte, jedem Märchen, jeder Legende, jeder Fabel, ein kleines Stückchen Wahrheit steckt. Weißt du, als ich noch klein war, da wurde dieses Märchen anders erzählt als heute. Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso es sich änderte, aber entscheidend ist, dass diese Geschichte sich nun wiederholt. Dass sie sich immer wiederholte.“

Sie gingen schweigend zurück ins Dorf. Außer den knappen Rat, gut auf sich achtzugeben, hatte der Alte nichts mehr gesagt, sodass Nistrim völlig verwirrt neben ihm durch den Schnee stapfte. Der Alte wandte sich mit einem Kopfnicken gen Dorfmitte, wo er wohnte und auch Nistrim wandte sich gen heimatlichen Herd. Sein Bruder war bereits zuhause, hatte seine Frühschicht beendet und fütterte gerade hingebungsvoll seinen jüngsten Spross, wobei Nistrim hätte wetten mögen, dass ohnehin die Hälfte auf dem Wams seines Bruders landete.

Still setzt sich Nistrim dazu und wurde prompt mit einem Lächeln und einem munteren „Hallo Nis.“ begrüßt.“Hast du wieder schlecht geschlafen?“

So harmlos die Frage auch klang, war Nistrim doch klar, dass er sich sehr sorgte, denn sein Bruder sprach selten über unwichtige Dinge. Sie hatten schon oft darüber gesprochen, warum Nistrim nachts schrie, schluchzte, aufwachte. Als Nistrim nicht antwortete, nickte Korentan nur. „Verstehe, immer noch der gleiche Traum?“ Ich habe das Gefühl er kommt immer häufiger.“ Er hatte nur ausgesprochen, was Nistrim längst wusste, dennoch durchfuhr es ihn kalt, als er beklommen nickte. Korentan schwieg und blickte bedrückt und besorgt zu seinem Bruder. Er wusste, dass er gegen Träume nichts unternehmen konnte. „Und wenn du mal...?“ „Da war ich vorgestern.“ „Und? Was sagt sie?“ Nistrim zuckte mit den Schultern. Die alte Kräuterheilerin hatte auch nicht mehr gesagt als „Es sind nur Träume, vergiss sie.“, so untypisch dies auch für sie war, denn sonst sah sie in ungewöhnlichen Dingen stets die Zeichen der Zukunft und Träume gehörten da stets zu ihren Lieblingen. Doch dieses Mal deutete sie den Traum nicht, gab keinen weisen Rat. Korentan blickte entgeistert. „Nichts?“

Nistrim blickte fest auf die Tischplatte. Es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie besorgt sein Bruder seinetwegen war. „Der Dorfälteste hat eben mit mir gesprochen. Er... Er sprach auch die Träume an.“ Korentans Miene hellte sich auf. „Was sagt er?“ Nistrim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, dass ich achtgeben solle und etwas wie dass sich das Schneekönigin-Märchen wiederhole. Klang wirr.“ „Das Märchen von der Schneekönigin?“ Nun wirkte auch Korentan ziemlich verwundert. Er stand auf, trat an das schmale Regal heran, dass neben dem Kamin stand und nahm ein altes Märchenbuch heraus. Er konnte zwar genausowenig Lesen wie Nistrim, doch Nistrim war sich sicher, dass sich sein Bruder beim Anblick der bebilderten Seiten genauso gut wie er an ihren Vater und die Stunden, in denen er aus diesem Buch vorlas, erinnerte. Korentan setzte sich wieder, nahm seinen Jüngsten auf den Schoß und sah ihn an. „Soll Papa dir ein Märchen erzählen?“ Der Kleine klatsche begeistert in die Hände und brüllte „Ja, ja, Märchen!“ Nistrim und Korentan mussten beide lachen, so sehr erinnerte sie dies an sie selbst, als sie noch klein waren. Mit ruhiger Stimme begann Korentan zu erzählen, während er die Seiten des Buches umschlug.

„Es war einmal vor sehr sehr langer Zeit, als die Menschen gerade erst hier in den Norden gezogen waren und der Winter viel gefährlicher war, als er es heute ist. Damals fürchteten die Menschen die Kälte und den Schnee, denn sie glaubten in der kältesten Nacht des Jahres jemanden des Nachts durch den Schnee gehen zu hören und tatsächlich berichteten die Wenigen, die einen Blick aus dem Fenster wagten, dass diese Schritte nicht nur von dem leisen Geklingel von Glöckchen begleitet wurde, sondern dass sie sogar von einem jungen Mädchen stammten, oder vielmehr von einem Geist, denn das Mädchen hatte schneeweiße Haut und ebenso weißes Haar. Doch ihre Augen, so erzählten sie, seien blutrot und nur darum im Dunkel der Nacht zu erkennen gewesen.

Die Dorfbewohner fürchteten sich und gründeten die Nachtwache. Sie sollte die Bewohner nicht nur vor Wölfen schützen, sondern auch vor diesem eisigen Besucher. Unter ihnen war ein besonders mutiger, junger Mann. Als er des Winternachts die Glöckchen klingen hörte und alle sich um den Kamin sammelten, zitternd und ängstlich, trat er an das Fenster, durch das man draußen den weißen Schemen des jungen Mädchens sah.

Nachdem er ihren Schritten eine Weile mit Aug' und Ohr gefolgt war, nahm er allen Mut zusammen, griff seinen Dolch und trat in die Nacht hinaus. Schnee fiel auf seine Schultern und der Wind zerrte an seinem Mantel, als er die weiße Gestalt nahe dem Dorfplatz stellte. Das Mädchen zeigte keine Furcht und wich nicht zurück, doch das Herz des mutigen Jünglings ergriff Eiseskälte und Furcht. Doch noch bevor er sich umwenden konnte, war sein Blick gefangen von ihrem Antlitz und ihrer Schönheit. Unfähig sich abzuwenden, folgte er dem Mädchen aus dem Dorf heraus tief in die Nacht und den Wald hinein und ward nie mehr gesehen.“

Korentan macht eine Grusel-Geste in Richtung seines Jüngsten, der gebannt auf seinem Schoß saß und nun erschrocken quietschte. Nistrim konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen.

„In den kommenden Jahren sah man die Schneeprinzessin nicht mehr, sondern fand nur ihre Fußspuren, die jedoch nicht mehr ins Dorf reichten. Dafür jedoch folgten ihren Spuren nun die eines Mannes und man erzählt sich, es seien die Spuren des tapferen Jünglings, der sein Herz an die Prinzessin verloren habe, deren eigenes Herz so vor Eis erstarrt war, dass all sein Werben vergebens war, denn nach Ablauf eines Menschenalters ward die weiße Wanderin wieder im Dorfe gesehen und noch heute berichten die Ältesten, dass sie solang wiederkam, bis ein Sterblicher sich unsterblich in sie verliebte und mit ihr ging, in der Hoffnung ihr Herz erwärmen zu können. Auch sagt man, sie sei verflucht und erst, wenn ein Jüngling ihr Herz erwärme, breche er und der Jüngling würde König des Nordens.“, endete Korentan die Geschichte.

Als Nistrim sich an diesem Abend in seine Decke rollte, fühlte er sich viel erschöpfter, als er es nach einem solchen Tag hätte sein dürfen. Er hatte am frühen Abend noch geholfen ein Stalldach zu reparieren und war danach in die warme Stube heimgekehrt, wo er gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder und dessen Familie zu Abend gegessen hatte. Doch nun wühlte er müde auf seiner Matratze hin und her. Trotz seiner Erschöpfung fand er keine Ruhe. Korentans Geschichte von der Schneeprinzessin ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn. Gab es dieses verfluchte Geistermädchen wirklich? Lief da draußen durch den Schnee tatsächlich eine Prinzessin herum, die einen Mann suchte?

Unwillkürlich schauderte ihm. Unfug. So etwas gab es nicht. Nur ein Märchen. Mehr nicht. Jedoch wagte er es dennoch nicht, einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen, als er einen hellen Schemen durch das Fenster gewährte.

Erst spät schlief er endlich ein und im Traum verfolgte ihn ein Schemen aus weißem Nebel, lief ihm nach durch das ganze schneebedeckte Dorf und bei jedem Schritt, den der Nebel näher kam, glaubte Nistrim den leisen Klang von Glöckchen oder Schellen zu hören.

Mit unnötig lautem Getöse krähte der Hahn noch vor dem ersten Sonnenstrahl und Nistrim erwachte schweißgebadet und war zum ersten Mal froh über das überpünktliche Tier. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet ihm, dass es nicht mehr schneite und es wohl ein klarer, sonniger Wintertag werden würde. Wohl wissend, dass er ohnehin nicht wieder einschlafen würde, stand Nistrim auf, zog sich an und trat schon wenige Minuten später aus dem Hause in den jungfräulichen Schnee. Hier und da konnte er die Spuren von Vögeln ausmachen, die bereits herumhüpften und nach Beute suchten. Als er das Haus umrundete, fand er, was er nicht zu finden gehofft hatte. Fußspuren, die zu seinem Fenster hin und dann wieder zurück in den Wald führten. Sie waren klein, entweder von einem Kind oder einer Frau und wenn er sich nicht völlig täuschte, war der Verursacher barfuß hergekommen. Er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten, als er den Abdruck mit den Fingerspitzen berührte, als müsse er ihn anfassen, um zu glauben, dass er echt war.

Das musste ein makabrer Scherz sein. Es musste. Es gab schließlich keine Geister, keine Eisprinzessin und er hätte damit ja ohnehin rein gar nichts zu tun! Er atmete einige Male tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Vielleicht erlaubten sich auch nur Korentan und Maleika mit ihren Kleinen einen Scherz auf seine Kosten und waren schon hier spazieren gegangen. Selbst in Nistrims Gedanken klang diese Version schon wenig überzeugend. Unschlüssig starrte er auf die Fußspuren und folgte ihnen mit dem Blick zum Wald. Noch bevor er sich überhaupt dazu entschieden hatte, war er ihnen bereits zum Waldrand gefolgt. Der dichte Eichenwald sah aus wie immer. Es wehte ein leichter Wind, Schnee bedeckte den Boden und die Spuren der vielen verschiedenen Waldbewohner waren gut darin zu sehen und genau zwischen ihnen führte auch die Spur entlang, die ihn hergeführt hatte.

Er trat ein paar Schritte ins Geäst hinein und es fühlte sich beinahe an, als verließe er nicht nur sein Dorf, sondern als schließe sich der Wald wie eine Tür hinter ihm. Ein prüfender Blick über die Schulter, für den er sich augenblicklich schämte, verriet ihm, das dem nicht so war. Natürlich nicht, schalt er sich selber, wieso sollte sich auch etwas verändern? Der Wald war der gleiche wie stets.

Nistrim wandte den Blick wieder auf die Spur, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Äste der kahlen Bäume fielen und den Schnee weiß glitzern ließen. Und dann, direkt vor seinen Augen, verschwand die Spur, schmolz im Sonnenlicht dahin und war binnen einiger Augenblicke auch schon verschwunden, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Verwirrt und beunruhigt kehrte er ins Dorf zurück, das langsam zum Leben erwachte. Die ersten Frühaufsteher grüßten ihn, doch es erschien ihm distanzierter als sonst, nicht so herzlich, wie es sonst die Art Aller hier im Dorf war.

Er hatte gerade die Kleinen verköstigt, als seine Schwägerin Maleika sich zu ihm an den Frühstückstisch setzte. „Morgen Nis.“ Sie klang ernst, das machte Nistrim Sorgen, denn ernst wurde sie nur bei schlechten Neuigkeiten. „Hör zu... Es geht um die Geräusche von letzter Nacht.“ Also hatte nicht nur er die Glöckchen gehört! „Die Fußspuren und die Glocken und auch der weiße Schemen.“, fuhr sie fort. „Das ist schon seit Tagen, nein seit Wochen so!“ Es sprudelte förmlich aus ihr heraus, das sah man ihr an. „Korentan wollte eigentlich nicht, dass du das erfährst. Er meint, das würde dich nur ängstigen, aber ich finde, du solltest das wissen. Alles wissen.“ Nistrims Neugier war geweckt. Maleika wusste also mehr und war bereit ihr Wissen mit ihm zu teilen. „Es kommt mit deinen Träumen, Nis, und du bist ihr Ziel!“ Nistrim wollte eigentlich lachen, doch angesichts der Spuren im Schnee und Maleikas ernstem Gesicht blieb es ihm im Halse stecken. Es war ihr bitterernst damit. „Nis, ich habe sie gesehen, als Kind. Am Dorfrand. Und nun ist sie es wieder, ich bin ganz sicher. Geh auf keinen Fall nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit mehr nach draußen, hörst du!?“, fuhr sie nun noch energischer fort. „Bleib drinnen, da bist du sicher. Sie kann nicht hinein. Wir stehen dir bei.“ Er nickte nur wie benommen und erst nach einer ganzen Weile wagte er zu fragen: „Du hast sie gesehen, Maleika?“ Die junge Frau nickte. „Ja, als ich 7 Jahre alt war.“ Nistrim schluckte und wartete, dass sie weitersprach, doch sie schwieg. „Und?“, fragte er schließlich. „Sie ist weiß, wie Schnee. Von Kopf bis Fuß. Noch fast ein Kind. Sie... sie sieht nicht gefährlich oder böse aus, aber sie ist es! Also tu nichts Dummes, sonst verdirbt sie dich und du wirst nach langem Leiden in Eis und Schnee sterben, genau wie Ian damals!“

Ian war ihr älterer Bruder gewesen, der gestorben war, als Maleika noch sehr jung gewesen war. Sie sprach sonst nie von ihm. Sein offen erstaunter Blick musste Bände sprechen, denn sie fuhr fort. „Er hatte auch Träume und dann, dann verschwand er und die Glöckchen und der Schemen auch. Damals sagten alle nur, er sei tot, sonst nichts. Nichts!“ Se kämpfte die Tränen nieder, die ihr bereits in den Augen standen. Nistrim war sich sicher, dass sie das alles noch nie jemandem erzählt hatte und er sah ihr an, wie schwer es ihr nun fiel.

„Seinen Mantel haben sie gefunden, im Wald. Er wäre nie ohne diesen Mantel irgendwohin gegangen, er hatte ihn von unserer Mutter und liebte ihn sehr.“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Aufregung. Er drückte behutsam ihren Arm, um ihr Trost zu spenden und sie zwang sich zu einem matten Lächeln. Nistrim erwiderte das Lächeln dankbar. Sie war als Einzige im Dorf ehrlich zu ihm gewesen anstatt zu schweigen und zuzusehen, was geschehen würde. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein und tun, was du rätst. Danke, Maleika.“ Sie nickte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.

Die nächste Tage krochen nur so dahin und jede Nacht hörte er das Geklingel der Glocken und manchmal glaubte er sogar jemanden an sein Fenster klopfen zu hören. Am Mittag des Jahreswechsels tobte bereits ein Schneesturm, der über die Nacht schlimmer zu werden versprach. Alle Dorfbewohner hatten sich bereits im Großen Saal versammelt und die Männer brachten noch Vorräte, Decken und Kleidung, damit alle auch über mehrere Tage versorgt werden konnten, wenn es nötig war. Nistrim war gerade an den Lagerschuppen herangetreten, in dem der Fleischer seine Waren räucherte, als er neben dem Schuppen eine junge Frau mit weißer Haut und ebenso weißem Haar sah. Sie stand still dort, barfuß im Schnee und nur mit einem dünnen weißen Leinengewand angetan. Als sie den Mund öffnete und der Wind ihr die Worte von den Lippen riss, glaubte er dennoch seinen Namen zu hören.

Als der Morgen dämmerte, fand man lediglich Nistrims Pelzmantel neben dem Schuppen liegen. Jede Spur hatte der Schneesturm verweht. Und obwohl Korentan seine Frau stützte, als sie schluchzend über dem Fund in die Knie sank und die Kinder ratlos dreinblickten, schwiegen alle Bewohner des Dorfes. Sie wussten, der Winter hatte seinen Preis auf seine eigene Weise gefordert und sie alle hatten gewusst, dass es Nistrim sein würde, der ihn zahlen würde.

Auch als Thornevald 16 wurde, fragte er wieder nach. „Was ist denn nun mit Onkel Nistrim passiert? Er war doch ein Jäger und wäre nie in den Schneesturm hinausgegangen, wenn es gefährlich gewesen wäre.“ Sein Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf und erntete einen mahnenden Blick von seiner Frau. „Thornevald, damals ist nur ein Unfall passiert.“, begann Maleika, doch sie merkte selbst, dass diese Erklärung den Jungen nicht überzeugen würde und dass man ihr anhörte, dass sie es selbst nicht glaubte. „Der Winter fordert immer mal wieder seinen Tribut.“, murmelte Korentan vor sich hin, ein altes Märchenbuch in der Hand, aus dem er Thornevald immer erzählte, denn lesen konnte er nicht. „Ja, ja. Das sagst du immer, Vater!“ Er rollte mit den Augen, dann trat er an seinen Vater heran. „Alle 20 Jahre muss das Dorf seinen Tribut entrichten, denn nur so bleibt der Winter gnädig und verschont unser Dorf.“, äffte er seinen Vater nach, der ungerührt zu ihm herübersah. „Und so ist es auch.“

Sein Sohn würde schon noch verstehen, wenn er erst älter war. Er klappte das Buch zu und legte es an seinen angestammten Platz ins Regal. Und wenn es soweit war, musste er seinen Sohn mit allen Mitteln beschützen, damit er nicht als Nächster den Preis für das Dorf zahlen musste. Noch einmal würde er das nicht geschehen lassen. Wehmütig in Gedanken an seinen vor vielen Jahren verschollenen, nein... geopferten Bruder, setzte er sich an den Kamin und starrte in die Flammen, bis er einschlief und vom leisen Klang der Glöckchen träumte.


End file.
